Pressure sensing technology is a technology which can detect external pressure, and this technology has been widely applied in industrial control, healthcare, and other fields. At present, those skilled in the related art are actively studying the application of pressure sensing technology in mobile electronic display devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers and the like to improve touch accuracy and achieve more various functions.
At present, most of display devices have integrated with touch panels to realize touch functions. However, for instance, a capacitive touch panel can only determine the position touched by a user, cannot determine the magnitude of the user's pressing action, and this brings limitations to further development and application of touch control.